Talk:Bone Fiend
Moved from Bone Fiend, written by 213.58.27.83; :~~You say "Projectiles fired by bone fiends are not arrows" but if u use Conflagration .. the (bones) trowed by the bone fiends apear to have a fire animation ?? how to do explain that ?? my email : i_will_not_forget@hotmail.com~~ ::Are you sure you're not talking about Greater Conflagration?--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 19:17, 4 February 2007 (CST) :::Yea, GC does that to Bone Fiend projectiles. I dunno about Conflagration though. And the animation doesn't necessarily mean they deal fire damage. Entropy 20:56, 4 February 2007 (CST) in sure about conflagration .. at in the text it says arrows .. so if bone minions (arrows) appear in fire does that not mean they trow fire arrows ?? Bone Fiend Projectiles QUOTE* Update - Thursday September 14, 2006 - Updated the art used for Bone Fiend projectile attacks. I remember those attacks before the change, they looked liek arrows, but now they are little bone shards or something. - Chrisworld 23:01, 11 February 2007 (CST) ---- QUOTE You say "Projectiles fired by bone fiends are not arrows" but if u use Conflagration .. the (bones) trowed by the bone fiends apear to have a fire animation ?? how to do explain that ?? Intrresting but GREATER colflag wont make arrows firey..because thats all phys dmg. It wont just make arrows firey. - Chrisworld 23:02, 11 February 2007 (CST) ---- Conflagration and fiend Heres what i got on conflagration and a lonely little bone fiend.... http://i18.tinypic.com/2d8rjpv.jpg Im also updating that conflag also says that it affects "arrows" so i think bone fiends really do shoot arrows. Chrisworld 20:40, 27 February 2007 (CST) Not sure how you'd check if that wasn't just a graphical error or not though, I'd suggest testing to see if the damage from these flaming shots is reduced against things like Fire imps or other things resistant to fire or elemental damage. --Ckal Ktak 17:55, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :I just ran a scrimmage- with Conflagration and Storm Chaser, my friend gained energy when hit with a bone fiend's attacks. So, at least for the purpose of Conflagration, bone fiends do fire arrows. Updating article.—Aranth 15:32, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::I happened to be using Barbs, and Fiends on my MM and Conflag on my Hero and when the minions (under conflag) struck someone under Barbs, barbs WASNT triggered, so that also proves this. But its weird how their Little "arrows" aren't affected by Fav Winds. - Chrisworld 22:08, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::Check skill anomalies for Conflagration, it affects spears as well --Gimmethegepgun 22:09, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Does it GIVE the spears Fire Dmg or does it just actually make spears fiery, i havent actually noticed this myself and i was with Kormir when i had the conflag up. - Chrisworld 22:11, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Awesome, check this out, lol. - http://img256.imageshack.us/img256/6875/spearfireos4.jpg - lol, btw thats the ONLY time she attacked the whole battle... - Chrisworld 22:23, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Armor penetration? I've heard rumor that these little buggers have some percentage of AP. Can anyone confirm or disprove? --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:14, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Well i don't know, i think that may be true because i have seen their dmg SPIKE up at times but i think they were just hitting criticals. - Chrisworld 22:10, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Decomposing rate This does not belong on here, all minions accumulate degeneration at the same speed. Or is it supposed to mean how long it will survive without getting healed or taking damage at different levels? --Gimmethegepgun 07:28, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :I put it in to give a general idea of what the decomposing rate is at a certain level (prefer at lvl 18). The minion article doesn't list what the degen rate is after certain seconds so there is no way for a person to work out how long a minion will survive. -- Xeon 07:33, 4 August 2007 (CDT) They're rangers Ok, I was doing the Cathedral of Flames dungeon, and during the last part, you know how they have "Bone Fiends" as part of the groups? I know they're not summoned, and they don't follow the rules for summoned creature (they don't degen, etc), but those at least are rangers. One of them dropped a ranger tome for a friend of mine. I don't know if it applies towards the Bone Fiends from the spell. Here's a screen cap: anyway, that's all I've got. ~Avatarian 86 03:28, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :That's just Bone Fiend (monster) that does that. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:37, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I had one drop a gold for me in Jaga Moraine. XD RoseOfKali 03:00, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Did you know... When they die, they can level up? They leave a small black "stain", wich can level up, including sound and animation. I found out by taking Gwen with lv1 Bone Fiends out of LA, myself being a Ranger. I killed a few Fire Imps, and Gwen made some Fiends. They died instantaneously on the next group, and when they died, the "corpses" leveled up... Really weird to see. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:25, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :That's mentioned on minion or something, I believe. I saw it a few weeks ago. 16:01, 18 March 2008 (UTC)